


The Full Complement

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Still the full complement, still the Nine.





	The Full Complement

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Complement" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

They made an odd line, for certain, Boromir thought. He followed Gandalf. Merry and Pippin were at his back--his Little Ones were his charge, and he would take it ill if they were harmed or left behind. Legolas and Gimli, then Sam with Bill, Frodo wearily alongside, fingers clutched in Bill's mane.

Bringing up the rear and chivvying them along was Aragorn, their nursemaid... and Boromir hid a smile at the thought of Aragorn in one of Nanny's aprons and caps.

Still the full complement, still the Nine. He hoped that never changed--and dreaded the day it would.


End file.
